l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshitsune
Yoshitsune was the Mantis Clan Champion and father of three sons, including Honzo and Yoritomo. Gaijin In 1096 Mantis sailors rescued the gaijin Esteban Cornejo and his son Alhundro. They were taken into custody, and Esteban proved his worth by offering to share his knowledge of chemistry with Yoshitsune. Cornejo produced medicines, adhesives for use in shipbuilding, and even the occasional barrel of illegal polvora. Time of the Void, p. 21 Family Yoshitsune was married to Kirei and had three sons with her, the youngest of which was Yoritomo, Dawn of Storms, by Ree Soesbee and the eldest Honzo. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 90 Death Yoshitsune was killed in 1100 by assassins from the Ivory Kingdoms. Great Clans, p. 145 Prior to this attack, emmissaries from the Ivory Kingdoms had approached Yoshitsune's oldest son about trading for the silk the Mantis Clan had stored. Yoshitsune and his son knew that there could be no trade because of an Imperial Decree, but something would have to be done because the emmissaries threatened to take the silk by force if trade was denied. A plot was concieved where a Mantis was paid fifty koku to impersonate Yoshitsune, attempt to complete the trade with the emmissaries, only to be struck down by Yoshitsune's eldest son to "redeem" the family honor. The plan never came to fruition as the emmissaries had no intention to trade at all. Assassins were sent, killing the real Yoshitsune, his wife and the two eldest sons. Yoritomo was only spared through the actions of the false Yoshitsune. The assasins left burns on the floors and walls of the Mantis Clan palace, reminding Yoritomo of the event for all of his life. The False Yoshitsune Following the attack, the false Yoshitsune continued impersonating Yoshitsune. For all intents and purposes, Yoshitsune had survived the attack and continued to lead the clan. In 1117 Yoshitsune's conscience weighed too heavy, and he revealed to Yoritomo the true nature of what had happened that night. The impostor had come to love Yoritomo and raised him until just before his gempukku. The false Yoshitsune handed Yoritomo his blades, and as it dawned upon the ten year old boy that the man was not his real father the man jumped from the walls of Kyuden Mantis to his death in the sea below. Yoritomo was made the Mantis Clan Champion the same year, and official records showed Yoshitsune died in 1117 as a result of suicide. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 17 The truth was, the false Yoshitsune survived. While Yoritomo, after discovering the exisitance of the Lying Darkness, concluded the imposter was a Goju, it was in fact Bishan the Watchful, a greater Rakshasa. The Rakshasa had once ruled the Ivory Kingdoms, but had been overthrown and mostly slain. Three came to Rokugan. Bishan remained in the form of Yoshitsune that he began to become more Mantis samurai than Rakshasa. After he threw himself into the sea, he cast off his human form, but has remained in the jungles of the Islands of Spice and Silk, watching his former clan. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 90-91 Legacy In the 13th century the Acting Mantis Daimyo took the name of Yoritomo Yoshitsune, who hoped to gain his ancestor's blessing. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan See also * Yoshitsune/Meta Category:Mantis Clan Leaders